gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Addie (film)
Addie is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation as their second collaborative project following 2014's Archot. It is a spin-off of the 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie, in which Addie McCallister appeared as a supporting character. The film is being written and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, and will star the voice of Tati Gabrielle as the titular role, along with Josh Peck, Steve Zahn, Katherine Heigl, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, Anthony Anderson, Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao (in his voice-acting debut). Addie is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 1, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Plot In order to train to become a top adventurer, Addie McCallister signs up to the Adventure Academy, where she sets off on a mission via another dimension to rescue several creatures that were lost or abandoned. Soon, Addie finds that there is a sinister plot occurring at the academy that only she can stop. Cast *Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister, an optimistic and kind teenage girl who joins the Adventure Academy. *Josh Peck as Harold Penn, a rookie adventurer who is Addie's love interest. *Steve Zahn as Boon, a comical, wise-cracking lizard-like creature who befriends Addie. *Katherine Heigl as Abigail K. Slickersen, the widowed founder of the Adventure Academy. *Bobby Cannavale as Walter Slickersen, Abigail's husband and assistant. *Minnie Driver as Wendy McCallister, Addie's mother. *Stanley Tucci as Robert McCallister, Addie's father. *Anthony Anderson as Loonk, a talkative dog-like creature. *Bella Thorne as Lindy Benson, a more experienced adventurer who is also Addie's best friend. *Josh Brolin as Mr. Mysterious, a dark mysterious man. *Jason Genao as Geraldo *John C. Reilly as Rocker *Sam Elliott as Edward Slickersen, the now deceased younger brother of Abgail who was killed in a fatal accident at the Academy. *James Marsden as Broom Production Development Based on a concept by Gingo Animation founder Geo G., Addie originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz would produce. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie due to Gingo's hopes that the film will be an improvement over it. When Gingo saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie, before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with the exception of Addie McCallister, whom Gingo found as the "only decent character" in the film due to her characteristics; Geo G. described the character as "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Gingo had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony. Casting Alongside the film's initial announcement, it was confirmed that Tati Gabrielle would reprise her role as Addie. In April 2018, it was announced that Josh Peck, Katherine Heigl, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, John C. Reilly, and Sam Elliott had joined the film's voice cast. On June 23, 2018, James Marsden was added to the cast after an announcement via Sony’s Instagram. On December 12, 2018 along with the release of the second official trailer, Sony confirmed the full cast for the film, with Reilly, Elliott, and Marsden revealed to be voicing Rocker, Edward Slickerson, and Broom respectively. Additionally newer characters were introduced with Anthony Anderson being revealed to be voicing the character Loonk, as well as Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao as Lindy Benson, Mr. Mysterious, and Geraldo respectively with the latter having his debut voice-acting role. Animation The film's animation is being provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation for The Emoji Movie and other Sony animated films, as well as Gingo's Archot (co-produced by SPA) and Cool Spot. With an exception of the titular protagonist, the character designs were based around Geo's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional Gingo style. Music On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Lorne Balfe will compose the score for the film. Release Addie is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 1, 2019 in IMAX and 3D. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 29, 2019, then on February 22, 2019. Marketing At the Sony Animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Addie McCallister going on a journey. The first trailer was released via Sony Pictures Entertainment's YouTube channel on June 12, 2018 and debuted before Incredibles 2 three days later. The first official trailer was released on September 12, 2018, being attached to Cool Spot. ''The second official trailer was released on December 13, 2018, being attached to ''Spider Man: Into the Spider Verse ''and introduced 4 newer characters as well as revealed more actors being involved. Geo mentioned in April 2018 that the film will be accompanied by a video game inspired by ''Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. The game, titled Addie: A Journey in Paradise, will be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on February 26, 2019. Trailer response The film's first trailer has received a mixed to positive reception from critics, with many of whom said that the film is a major improvement over The Emoji Movie and praised the storytelling and animation, but some criticized its recycled minor character from The Emoji Movie as the protagonist of the film. The second trailer received a more better reception. Box Office Projection In the United States and Canada, Addie ''will be released alongside ''A Madea Family Funeral ''and ''Chaos Walking and is projected to gross $25–30 million in its opening weekend based on early projections in January 2019. Future In April 2018, Geo stated that there were ideas for a planned Addie franchise as long as the film is a box office success. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Notes Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Addie Category:Upcoming films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Non-Universal films Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films